Willow's Birthday
by weirdo1984
Summary: See title


Title: Willow's birthday

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: It's Willow's Birthday.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Willow walked slowly from her house. Tears burned her eyes. I can't believe they kicked me out, and wouldn't let me have any of my stuff. Willow turned 17 that day and her parents decided they no longer wanted her around. * Happy Birthday to me. * she thought bitterly. She walked into the school and headed for the library. It was research night. As she walked threw the doors she was shocked to find it decorated with a pile of presents on the table.

"What?" Willow asked

"Surprise!!!" four people jumped out and scared the redhead

"What is all of this?" Willow asked

"It's your birthday silly." Xander said and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Happy Birthday Willow." Giles said and gave her a hug.

"The big 17." Buffy smiled and hugged her.

Angel walked over and gave Willow a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Willow said and smiled. She hoped it looked like a real one. She didn't want to ruin everyone's good time.

"Come on you have to blow out the candles." Xander said dragging her over the cake.

"Make a wish." Angel said

* I wish I could be happy. * she blew her candles out.

Everyone clapped and Giles cut the cake and handed out pieces. After the cake was gone. Buffy handed Willow a present.

"Present time." Buffy sang

Willow opened her present and found a computer disk.

"It has different spells on it." Buffy told her

"Thank you." Willow said and hugged the blond * Too bad I no longer have a computer. *

"Mine next." Xander said handing the redhead his present.

Willow smiled and opened it. It was a comforter that had her and all her friends picture on it.

"Xan it's beautiful." Willow said and gave him a hug. * at least now I can stay warm. *

Giles handed her his present. She unwrapped it and found a pair of emerald green earrings and a matching necklace.

"Oh wow. Giles they're beautiful." Willow said in awe.

"I'm glad you like them." Giles smiled

Willow got up and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back." Angel said and walked into the stacks. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Angel man you better not have gypped out on a present." Xander called smiled.

"Nope just needed to get it." Angel said reappearing with a box. He set it on the table in front of Willow. Willow smiled up at him. She went to lift the lid up when the box started to move.

"Should I be scared?" Willow teased

"I don't think so." Angel smiled.

Willow stood and lifted the lid. A huge smile on her face as she squealed.

"What is it?" Buffy asked

Willow pulled the item out of the box showing everyone her new Dalmatian puppy.

"On my god it's so cute." Buffy said and petted it

"It's a he." Angel said

"Thank you Angel." Willow said and hugged him not letting go of the squirming puppy.

"You're welcome Willow. And you have everything he needs. I didn't bring them with me because it's a lot." Angel smiled

Willow looked at all her friends and at her new puppy. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't except any of these." Willow said

"Why on earth not?" Giles asked standing

"I don't deserve them." Willow said and handed the puppy back to Angel and ran from the school.

"WILLOW!" Angel yelled after her

"Did I completely miss something?" Xander asked

"Let's go find her." Buffy said they all head for the door

They found Willow in the back corner of the Bronze.

"Willow?" Giles asked

Willow looked up tears streaked her face

"Wills what's wrong?" Xander asked wrapping his arms around her

She looked back down at the table.

"We'll take you home." Angel said

Willow laughed the most bitter laugh any of them had ever heard.

"I don't have a home." Willow said

"What?" Buffy asked

"My parents kicked me out this morning. Said they no longer wanted me around. I'm worthless." Willow said tears running down her face.

Angel knelt down in front of her and cupped her chin and made her look at him. "You are not worthless."

"Come on Willow lets get out of here." Giles said

Willow stood and followed them out. Angel handed her the puppy. Willow smiled softly at him and snuggled with the puppy.

"You can stay with me." Angel said

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way." Willow said looking up

"You could never get in the way." Angel smiled

They all went to Angel's place and watched some movies Willow fell asleep on the couch with her puppy. After everyone left Angel picked up the redhead and carried her to the spare bedroom the puppy jumped off the couch and followed. After Angel tucked Willow in he picked up the dog and placed him beside Willow where he snuggled down and fell asleep. Angel petted him and tucked a piece of Willow's hair behind her ear then left to his own room.

Willow woke the next morning to the puppy licking her face. She giggled and picked him up carrying him to the living room.

"Angel?" Willow called

"Kitchen." Angel answered

"Ok stay in there. I need to take him out." Willow said grabbed his leash and followed him out the door. Willow was still thinking of a name for him. They reentered the mansion a few minutes later. She took off his leash and they both walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning." Angel smiled then leaned down and played with the puppy. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I was thinking BJ." Willow said the puppy looked up at them then walked over to Willow and licked her leg.

"I think he likes it." Angel laughed

"Angel I just want to thank you again for letting me stay here for awhile." Willow said

"You can stay here as long as you want. There is no hurry for you to leave." Angel said ( Ever. My Willow you can stay here forever.)

"Thanks Angel." Willow said and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

They spent the day hanging out talking and playing with BJ.

A few months pasted and Willow was still at Angels'. Graduation had come and past and she had started college. She was really enjoying the whole experience. She met a lot of nice people. Her and Angel had grown a lot closer, and they were both madly in love with each other but they were both afraid they would ruin their friendship if they said anything to the other. So they went on pretending like nothing was different.

Willow finished getting ready she was going out with a few friends from college. She walked into the living room BJ right behind her.

"Angel I am off. I won't be late I don't think." Willow said

"Ok Willow." Angel said walking out of the kitchen, "Wow you look great."

Willow blushed, "Thank you."

"Um… have a good time." Angel said walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh… yeah I will." Willow said softly. She leaned down and petted BJ. "Keep him company ok boy? Don't let him brood to much."

BJ barked and Willow smiled and scratched behind his ear and stood and walked out the door.

A few hours later Willow returned. She closed the door as quietly as possible. She really didn't want to see Angel right now. She was half way to her room when she heard him.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"Yeah… it's just me Angel." Willow yelled back

"You're home early." Angel said coming into view.

"Um… yeah." Willow said looking at the floor

"Willow are you alright?" Angel asked concerned

"I just want to go and take a bath and go to bed." Willow whispered and turned and walked to her room closing the door behind her.

Angel had gotten a glimpse of Willow's face. There were bruises. Angel eyes flashed yellow and he went and knocked on the door then walked in. he saw Willow's back also had the making of some nasty bruises.

"ANGEL!" Willow yelled covering herself up.

"What happened?" Angel demanded

"Nothing." Willow said looking at the floor.

Angel walked over to her and made her look him in the eyes. "Willow who did this to you? What happened?"

"It's nothing Angel really." Willow said

"Tell me!" Angel roared Willow gasped and backed away from him. Angel saw she was scared and calmed down, "Willow I'm sorry, but please tell me what happened."

Willow went and sat on her bed and Angel did the same.

"A bunch of us went and had got a few drinks. When it was time to leave Joe offered to walk me home. He had more then everyone else I guess. He was all touchy and everything. We walked past an alley and he pulled me in and slammed me up against the wall. He tried kissing me but I stopped him and he got mad and hit me a couple times. He tried again and I kneed him and ran." Willow said looking at the floor. She didn't want anyone to know especially Angel. She didn't want him to think she couldn't take care of herself.

Angel wrapped his arm around her resting his head on hers. "Did you go to the police?"

"Yes." Willow said

Angel nodded and held her closer. He couldn't believe someone tried that with his Willow.

"I'm glad you're ok Willow." Angel said not letting go of her.

"Thanks Angel. I just want to go to bed." Willow said slipping out of his arms and walking to the bathroom and closing the door. She placed her head on it closing her eyes. (Now Angel is going to think I am useless. All I am good for is getting into trouble.) Willow changed she heard Angel leave so she left the bathroom and climbed into bed. Tears slide down her cheeks she never wanted Angel to know just how useless she was. She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Willow was making breakfast. BJ was sitting at her feet hoping for some scraps. Angel walked in.

"Morning Willow." Angel said

"Morning." Willow said not even looking at him.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"Hmmm?" Willow asked taking her food and sitting at the table still not looking at him

"Are you mad at me?" Angel asked concerned

"No Angel." Willow said still refusing to look at him.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Angel asked sitting beside her

Willow sighed looking at the food in front of her. Why had she made it she wasn't even hungry. She picked the plate up and put it on the floor for BJ. BJ ran sliding into the plate and started eating it.

"Willow?" Angel asked

"Because now you know." Willow said

"I know? I know what?" Angel asked confused

"That I am in fact useless and I don't want to see it in your eyes." Willow said playing with the hem of her shirt.

Angel knelt in front of her cupping her chin and making her look at him. "You are not useless. Why would you ever think I thought that?"

"Come on Angel after last night how could you not?" Willow said looking into his eyes

"Willow last night did not show you were useless. Last night showed you can take care of yourself. You did not let that bastard do anything to you. You stopped him." Angel said while he was talking his eyes had been changing from brown to yellow and back.

"Angel are you ok?" Willow asked. She was starting to get worried between his eyes changing color and the way he was acting last night. Could Angelus be trying to get out.

"Yes Willow." Angel said looking down.

"Angel what is it?" Willow asked concerned

Angel took Willow's hands into his looking deep into her eyes. "I just don't like the thought of someone trying to hurt you in anyway. And thinking someone was trying to force you… it makes me angry I have to fight to not let the demon come out and track him down and hurt him."

"Angel everything is ok. Nothing happened." Willow placing her hand on his arm. Angel put his hand on her cheek. Willow closed her eyes leaning into his touch. She wanted to be with him so much. She didn't see Angel leaning in. she only realized when she felt his lips on hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him but not moving away. She then began to respond to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Angel placed his hands on her hips running them up and down her sides. Willow moved closer to him wanting to feel more of him. She ran out of chair and landed on him sending them both to the floor. Neither of them noticed though. All they were aware of was the person they had wanted for so long. Willow started grinding her hips against his. Angel moaned beneath her sliding his hands down her back and cupping her ass. They finally broke the kiss when Willow was in need of breathe. Angel started kissing her neck flipping them over so he was now on top. Willow ran her fingers threw his hair. All of a sudden Angel jumped up and backed away from her. Willow opened her eyes and looked at him confused. She sat up.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Angel said looking at the floor

"Oh." Willow said sadly, "You don't want me." She stood and slowly started her way to her room. She didn't make it far. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

"Never think that kitten." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She licked her lips.

"Then what's the matter Angel? You can't lose your soul." Willow said

"I was afraid I was pushing to fast. I don't want to scare you Willow. I don't want you to think this is all I want." Angel said. Willow turned around in his arms looking up at him.

"What else do you want Angel?" Willow asked

"I want you. Completely. I want everyone to know that I am so in love with you." Angel said

Willow smiled up at him. "I love you too." She pulled his head down kissing him again. They pulled apart when they heard BJ barking. They looked down and saw him standing there the leash at their feet. They then realized it was past sunset.

"Wanna come for a walk with us?" Willow asked looking at Angel, "We could stop and pick up some movies."

"I'll go anywhere with you." Angel said running his hand down her face.

They all walked out of the mansion. Into their future.

THE END


End file.
